


Breathing Underwater

by killabeez



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fillory, Gen, M/M, Multi, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can see the end, but it hasn't happened yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2016. Thank you to gwyneth for encouragement and beta.

Download a hard copy: [ **[Right-click save as](http://seacouver.slashcity.net/vid/breathing_underwater.mp4)** ]

or Watch/download on Vimeo: (password: **fillory** )

[Breathing Underwater](https://vimeo.com/178341513) from [Killa Beez](https://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
